


Snow on Snow, Snow on Snow

by bene_elim



Series: darling, i hate you [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flight Range (Legend of Zelda), Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Link is cold, M/M, That is all, possibly the fluffiest thing ill ever write, revali hugs him, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: Link shows up at the Flight Range, sodden and freezing. Revali helps him warm up.-‘Sit down and warm up, for Hylia’s sake,’ he said, grabbing Link by the bicep and pulling him down to sit in front of the warmth. Another shiver left him and this time, Revali could feel it reverberate through him, too. He thanked the heavens for his protective feathers, otherwise he would be in much the same position as Link was.He went back to studying and caring for his bow, but ten minutes later, he was again distracted by yet another shiver that raked through Link.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: darling, i hate you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982098
Comments: 15
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am here again with botw content
> 
> 1\. title is from _in the bleak midwinter_ by christina rossetti. love her.  
> 2\. um. i dont really do non-gen works so this new ground for me but.... i tried? this is just a practice for these two, written in about half an hour, its nothing polished.

‘You _useless_ boy,’ Revali clicked his beak. ‘You can’t just – _climb_ to the flight range dressed like _that!”_

Link, shivering and sodden through with melting snow slowly slipping off his shoulders, glowered at him. His hands, when he raised them, were trembling so badly that his signs were unintelligible.

‘ _Not that cold.’_ He signed.

Revali scoffed. ‘Not that cold my feathers. You’re practically blue, tsk, Link, why don’t you -‘

In a confusing twist of movement, Revali was attempting to tug upwards at Link’s soaked Champion’s tunic. It was so wet that the blue was as navy as Revali’s own feathers, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Link attempted to bat away Revali’s hands. His cheeks had gone an interesting shade of red, considering that they were as pale blue as the rest of him just moments before.

‘-Just take this off, Link, stop fighting – it’s _soaked_ , you’ll catch your death!’

Link only shrugged, succeeding finally in pushing Revali away from him. Revali clicked his beak in annoyance again.

‘Fine. What do _I_ care if you freeze to death because you were too stupid to properly equip yourself?’

He turned back to his bow, lying strewn on the ground next to the cooking pot. He’d dropped it when Link came stumbling into the flight range. Picking it up and starting to examine it, as he was doing before he was so _rudely_ interrupted, he paid no attention to the sounds of shuffling and rustling behind him.

Perhaps he should have, though, because when he turned back around to sit against the flight range’s wall, he caught sight of Link.

Link, without his Champion’s tunic on.

He’d left the undershirt on, which was almost just as sodden as the tunic had been, and he’d removed his boots too, leaving him in his bare feet. Somehow, he looked even smaller than he was, standing there without his shoes or tunic on – he looked younger too, as though he were merely a child waking from a bad dream.

But Revali was interrupted from his thoughts when a long shiver caught Link’s body in its throes. Link was still very cold.

Rolling his eyes yet again – he found himself doing that much too often in Link’s presence – Revali nodded towards the fire under the empty cooking pot.

‘Sit down and warm up, for Hylia’s sake,’ he said, grabbing Link by the bicep and pulling him down to sit in front of the warmth. Another shiver left him and this time, Revali could feel it reverberate through him, too. He thanked the heavens for his protective feathers, otherwise he would be in much the same position as Link was.

He went back to studying and caring for his bow, but ten minutes later, he was again distracted by yet another shiver that raked through Link.

He truly couldn’t hold back the eye roll this time. He tried, but the scorn just etched itself on his face like it belonged there.

‘For the sake that all that is holy in this world,’ he said, ‘ _just take your wet clothes off.’_

Link looked somewhat startled at this outburst, but, to Revali’s relief, reached to take off his sodden undershirt.

‘Good. And now, please, try to stop disturbing me from my work. I don’t suspect you’d understand this but caring for one’s bow is a very important part of being the best archer of all the land.’

With that distraction hopefully dealt with, Revali once again turned his attention to his bow.

But it didn’t stay there long. And this time he couldn’t even blame Link’s shivering. Because it was true that Link was still shaking like a Korok leaf, but it was hardly noticeable now. Revali was just distracted by Link. Link, sitting there in his trousers that were also wet, the cuffs of which were, he now noticed, slightly short.

And, well, for a Hylian, he was well defined. Not that Revali knew much about that, not at all, but from what he understood of Hylian musculature, Link had it all.

Eventually, he decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

‘Oh, for the love of Hylia, just come here,’ he said, making sure to cover his tone in every layer of scorn that he could as he opened up one wing wide.

He scoffed when Link looked at him in confusion.

‘My, you really _are_ stupid, aren’t you? You’re clearly still freezing, and I don’t want Zelda to blame _me_ when she finds out that her _personal knight_ has died of hypothermia. Just come here.’ And he held his wing out a bit further, trying to invite Link in.

After a moment’s hesitation, Link moved. He shifted awkwardly, crawling, over to where Revali was sat, and cautiously, cautiously, leaned his back against Revali’s chest of warmth. Satisfied (though he’d never admit it, to anyone), Revali wrapped his wing around Link’s torso.

He immediately felt smug when he felt Link stop trembling and instead fall into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali does something stupid and hears Link laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of this based on a discussion on the discord server about revali being in gay panic when he hears link laugh. immediately the image of revali's pinwheeling wings popped into my mind and i had to write it.

The insufferable knight was in Rito Village _again._ When would Revali ever have his peace? Just one month. It had been just _one month_ since the last time Link was here, showing up at the flight range covered in snow and sodden to the bone. Revali had tried to get the incident out of his head but to no avail. The feeling of Link resting against him was permanently etched into him. Insufferable. Why wouldn’t the blasted boy leave him alone?

So far, Link had been with the elder all morning. What they were doing was beyond Revali and, if he were totally honest, he couldn’t care less anyway. But as he swooped through the skies at phenomenal rates, he noticed that Link had made his way outside and onto the Village’s main landing.

Revali dove downwards, down to the landing himself. Link was standing there looking pensive, though he soon noticed Revali swooping down towards him. Revali made sure to show off his most graceful moves from his best angles as he gilded down to land.

So preoccupied with watching Link’s eyes for admiration was he that he didn’t realise how close he was to the landing – or, rather, how far away. His talons gripped the very edge of the wooden beams, expecting solid ground but not finding it. He lost his balance and his wings, almost against his will, started to pinwheel as they fought to keep him upright. He swayed dangerously, blind with a brief, momentary surge of panic, until he felt something grabbing his wing and pulling him forwards.

It was Link. On his face was a grin, an expression that Revali had never seen on him. It… suited him, actually, though Revali wasn’t about to tell him this.

With Link’s help, he was once again upright and stable on the landing. Link let go.

‘Hmph. I suppose I should say _thank you_ –‘

He was interrupted by a chuckle. It was melodic, light, something that Revali had never heard coming from the stoic knight before him. It chased away his train of thought as he stood in shock, listening to Link laugh. Link’s joyful laughter didn’t cease.

It was… startlingly mellifluous. How such a sweet sound could come from such a serious, stoic person… Revali was shocked. What a wonderful sound.

He couldn’t even comprehend that Link was laughing _at_ him. It was only Link gasped to draw a breath that Revali realise it, and his feathers puffed out in indignation and embarrassment.

‘Alright, alright,’ he said, though strangely he didn’t mind Link was laughing at him if he got to hear his laugh.

Link’s laughter died down, and Revali continued to stare at him, at the way his cheeks had reddened in mirth and eyes cleared of worry, shining a sparkling blue.

Perhaps he didn’t feel that embarrassed after all, if he got to hear Link laugh like that.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i love your comments! thanks for reading :)


End file.
